Mi mascota sufrida
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Eren trataba de sobrellevar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rivaille, que éste no se diera cuenta. Y sin pensarlo se la pasaba sufriendo en silencio sabiendo que el mayor no sentía el más mínimo afecto por él. Sólo era sexo, después de todo. Y estaba prohibido enamorarse. Riren. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Holi gente hermosa :3! Pues resulta que este es mi primer fic de RivaillexEren :33 asi que no sean demasiado duras, ne? Ok no .-. **_

_**Pues ya se la saben, los personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Hajime Isayama. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, asi que disfrútenlo, si? :)**_

* * *

¿Que se siente?

_Lo sentí levantarse sin ninguna delicadeza, como si no le importara que yo despertara (cosa que probablemente era verdad), él tan sólo se vistió y se fue Me dejó ahí arrumbado como una muñeca de trapo a la cuál acabara de azotar, cosa que no era mas que una metáfora ligeramente distorsionada a mi realidad. Mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza también, y un extraño dolor en mi pecho se acentuó con impaciencia._

_Me acomodé de lado y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, jalando las sábanas para así cubrir mi propia desnudez._

_Mis ojos se posaron en la nada mientras unas cuantas lágrimas indeseadas descendían de estos, seguidas de muchas más. Sentí la mirada perdida y la almohada humedecerse. Quería sollozar, pero no podía hacer demasiado ruido así que tan solo me quedé en silencio, contemplando mi propia agonía..._

_¡M__i corazón dolía! Y no podía hacer nada mas que echarme a llorar._

_¡Pero cuán patético podía llegar a ser!_

¿Es que acaso no podía detener esta situación? Si, si podía hacerlo, pero...¿Que era lo que se lo impedía? Hacía poco que lo había descubierto, y no había sido muy grato darse cuenta de aquello. Y mas sin embargo ahí estaba, como una adolescente a quien le habían rechazado su declaración por primera vez, pero...¡Era un chico, por dios! Y no es como si él no llorara por cualquier cosa, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

_Contemplando mi propia agonía..._

_Mientras mis ojos se humedecen mas, al pensar en mi situación. Si, se que mi sueño era entrar a esta escuela para estudiar lo que yo quería, y eso para mi se había cumplido. Pero...jamás me imagine que terminaría de esta forma._

_..._

Todos estaban almorzando amenamente en el comedor. Eren entró poco después saludando a todos con una sonrisa, se sentó en la mesa junto con Mikasa y Armin. Estos últimos como sus mejores amigos, no pudieron parar desapercibido el aspecto de del castaño.

...

"¡Buenos días!" - Saludó efusivamente ignorando el par de miradas que lo miraban de forma sospechosa.- "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez raro..."- Armin preguntó a lo que Eren frunció un poco el ceño desviando la mirada.

"Me encuentro bien, debe ser tu imaginación"

"¿En serio? Tienes los ojos un poco hinchados. Eren...¿Dormiste bien anoche?" - Y como se lo habían estado preguntando los últimos días de forma insistente, ahí estaban de nuevo.

"Claro que si, Mikasa, es sólo que estoy un poco cansado, es todo" - Respondió con una curvatura en sus labios. Dejando a una inquieta azabache y a un rubio para nada convencido.

Armin no era estúpido, y no se tragaría ese cuento de parte de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que si se lo preguntaba, este sólo lo evadiría con pretextos absurdos que ni el mismo se creería.

"Entonces deberías cuidarte más, tienes bolsas bajo lo ojos" - Mikasa se acercó a él (muy cerca de su cara) y de una forma cariñosa con el pulgar delineó por debajo de los ojos de Eren, quien de pronto se tensó.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" - La apartó inmediatamente.- "No es necesario que te preocupes tanto, no soy tu hermanito para que lo andes haciendo"

El se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera despedirse, inclusive todos callaron al verlo marcharse.

...

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." - El se estaba maldiciendo en voz alta, cuando se adentró al armario del conserje, que era muy espacioso. Se tensó y suspiró repetidas veces, esperando ahí dentro. El sintió escalofríos al sentir la mirada de su superior hacía un rato, nada bueno podría salir de ello.

"Eren" - Y entonces tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo.

"¡Ri...Rivaille!" - Tartamudeó con dificultad e intentó mantener la mirada al frente vanamente.

"¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso de hace un rato?" - El de menor estatura se acercó y con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo del otro, lo arrinconó en la pared.

"Yo...no sé..." - Rivaille puso una rodilla en la entrepierna de Eren y la empujó con rudeza.

"¿Que no sabes, dices? Mira Eren..." - El lo empujó haciéndolo que cayera sentado en una pila de cajas.- "No me interesa si es sólo tu hermana, tu novia o lo que te dé la jodida gana, lo que debes entender es que no soporto que alguien más toque a Mi mascota como lo hizo ella hace un momento"

"Pero ella sólo estaba preocupada..."

"Ya te dije que es no me interesa." - Se posicionó entre sus piernas y subió su camisa" - "Eres sólo mio y nadie puede tocarte mas que yo, ¿Entendiste?" - Una mirada fría y fiera se enfocó en los ojos de Eren, quien luchaba por dejar de temblar.

Entonces Rivaille sonrió levemente ante este último hecho.

"Mmmgh..." - El pelinegro comenzó a retorcer uno de sus pezones, mientras movía sus caderas hacia el frente, creando fricción entre las entrepiernas de ambos.

"Te has portado muy mal y debo hacer algo al respecto, ¿No te parece?" - Este seguía hablando cuando acercó su lengua al otro pezón, haciendo círculos con la punta alrededor de este, causándole espasmos al chico .- "Tampoco quiero que te veas muy obvio de acuerdo a tu aspecto, podrían comenzar a surgir rumores y eso no nos beneficiaria a ninguno de los dos ¿Cierto?"- Comenzó a pasar su boca hasta subir al cuello del castaño y empezar a morderlo y chuparlo, haciendo gruñir a Eren.- " Así que procura inventar excusas mas creíbles"

"Ah...Rivaille" - Eren se mordía los labios tan fuerte hasta casi el punto de sangrar, cosa que excitaba a Rivaille de manera enferma.

"Ya te dije que no me gusta que lo reprimas" - Mordía y lamía sus hombros de manera salvaje, y en un momento de calentura, le mordió el pezón tan fuerte que hizo que Eren soltara un grito.

"¡Ahhh!" - El chico se sonrojó y su calor corporal aumentó en demasía.

Rivaille le desabrochó los pantalones bajándolos sólo por debajo de las nalgas, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

"No, espera...aún n...¡Ahh!" - Echó un grito aún mas fuerte que el anterior, Rivaille había entrado en él sin siquiera avisar y peor aún...

Sin lubricación alguna.

Esta no era su primera vez, pero...¡Puta madre como dolía! El otro sin importarle lo mucho que le doliera al menor, comenzó a moverse dentro, sacandole gemidos de dolor constantes. Sus ojos verdes azulados comenzaban a cristalizarse.

"Duele...Rivaille...Duele..." - Repetía una y otra y otra vez mientras sus ojos se acuaban en una abundante cantidad de lagrimas.

Rivaille juntó un poco las cejas por esta acción , pero continuaba saliendo y entrando de Eren.

"¿Por que lloras? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos así" - Lo embistió duramente al ver como el otro empezaba a reemplazar su dolor por placer, la entrada ya estaba húmeda así que le era mas fácil entrar y salir.

Si Eren lloraba, lo había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo cada que lo hacían, cosa que Rivaille no entendía.

_¿Porque lloraba? Me preguntaba, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Que lo hacía por que había entrado en mi de esa forma? No, el mismo lo había dicho, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos de esta forma, por lo cual no había razón para llorar..._

_¿O si?_

_Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería correr...quería alejarme de todo esto...alejarme de Rivaille. Yo pude oponerme a su propuesta de hace un tiempo, pero algo me lo impedía...¿Que era?_

_¿Su fuerza? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su rostro? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Sus tratos? ¿Sus amenazas? Todo..._

_Mas había una única y verdadera razón por la que no quería alejarme de él, por que así era...Yo no quería dejarlo, no quería estar sin él, yo quería que siempre me mirara de esta forma cuando ten__íamos sex__o_

* * *

_**Oh dios...y bien? Que les pareció? Les agradecería que comentaran :33**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió desde que empecé a ver aquellas imagenes donde decían que Eren era la perra de Rivaille y eso es tan ankhfdjhhhfdjshj 3 sensual *-***_

_**Y como era de esperarse mi mente lo tornó a algo muy Angst XD Asi que no me maten por hacer sufrir a Eren, ne?**_

_**¡Usagi se despide!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mi masoquista amor.

_Si me ponía a pensar en todas las ocasiones en las que había sido víctima de sus malos tratos tanto físicos como emocionales, seguramente no terminaría de contarlas. En estos momentos mi mente divagaba en recuerdos torpes e insensatos, que no tenían ningún significado para mi, sólo pensaba por pensar, para mantener la cabeza ocupada de cosas que me hicieran pasar un mal rato. Y de forma relativamente aburrida en momentos como estos el techo parecía ser la cosa mas interesante con la que me haya topado, pues no tenía ganas de despegar mi vista de el._

_Entrecerré los ojos soltando un suspiro quedo, no paraba de suspirar._

_* F B *_

"Debes estar enamorado"

Le había mencionado Jean por la mañana cuando estaban en clase, él se sentaba detrás del castaño.

"¿Enamorado?" - repitió este con las cejas juntas- "¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"Te la pasas suspirando y con la mirada en las nubes todo el tiempo, ¿Que mas podría ser?" - Prosiguió divertido.- "¡Vamos Eren! Dime...¿Quien es la chica que te gusta?"

Y como si Jean hubiera tenido un megáfono cuando dijo aquello, todos en el salón de clases quedaron en silencio y miraron a Eren despectivamente.

"Malditos chismosos" - murmuró apenas audiblemente.

"Eren...¿Estás enamorado?" - Preguntó Sasha con curiosidad.

"Y yo que creía que eras gay" - Dijo Connie en broma sacándoles una sonrisa a todos. Incluso Eren intentó controlar una curvatura en sus labios ante eso.

"_Si supieran..._" - pensó con un cinismo sombrío.- "Ustedes están locos, yo no estoy enamorado"

"Seguramente te gusta un chico, y por eso no quieres decirnos nada" - Dijo Jean con los ojos chiquitos señalándolo. Eren sintió un leve tic en el ojo.

"¡Un chico! ¿Pero quien sería?" - Analizó alrededor.- "¡Seguramente es Armin!"

"¿Que?" - Armin pareció asustado de pronto.

"No les hagas caso Armin, ellos sólo están bromeando" - Le dijo Christa dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Entonces no dirás nada, Eren?" - Connie recargó su cabeza en la paleta de la banca.

"Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie" - Susurró en un refunfuño.

"Aha, esa ni tu te la crees" - Respondió Jean con una sonrisa, se quedó pensando un rato y después abrió los ojos.- "¡Ya se! Te gusta aquel enano que es de grados superiores, ¿Como se llamaba?

"Rivaille...creo que se llama así" - respondió sasha.

"Ese maldito...no entiendo como es que tantas chicas andan tras de él" - Murmuró Connie con recelo.

"¿Entonces tu eres de esas chicas, Eren?" - Jean al decir esto, recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte del ofendido.

"Ya déjense de estupideces" - Advirtió con una mirada sombría que incluso causaba gracia.

"¿Que quieres que hagamos? ¡Estamos aburridos! A veces tener horas libres no ayuda demasiado..." - Se excusó Jean tratando de recuperar el aliento por la fuerte patada que le habían dado.

"Ustedes bastardos..." - Entrecerró los ojos. Debía reaccionar mejor a este tipo de situaciones, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

_* FFB *_

_Y eso era lo único relevante del día, si esos idiotas seguían con lo mismo de ahora en adelante, no podría saber que pasaría. _

_Giré un poco mi vista a un lado para comprobar si Armin estaba dormido, últimamente me andaba vigilando demasiado ya que según él yo me estaba comportando muy evasivo, cosa que era lo que más me temía era que si de por si ya sospechaba algo, él descubriera la verdad más adelante. ¡Sería mi fin!_

_Ah, si...Y Rivaille me mataría...o algo parecido._

_¡Ahhh! ¡De nuevo ese nombre en mi cabeza! La táctica para distraerme se había arruinado, otra vez me encontraba pensando en él._

_¿Que debía hacer?_

_Hoy me había sentido extraño (mas de lo normal) durante todo el transcurso de la mañana y lo que le seguía, mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto._

_Hoy no había visto a Rivaille en todo el día, en ninguna área del colegio, y tampoco se había aparecido en nuestro lugar de encuentro y ...¡Demonios! ¿Por que me preocupo tanto por eso? ¿Debería importarme?_

_El no era nada mio, ni siquiera eramos amigos, fingíamos ignorarnos y caernos mal frente a todos, pero...¿Por que me hacía tanta falta? ¿Por que no me sentía satisfecho? ¡Maldición, tan ridículamente cursi! Llegaba a avergonzarme de mis propios sentimientos._

_Estúpido Rivaille..._

_Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía tanto...Odiaba su actitud, sus malos tratos, su personalidad, su rostro inexpresivo, su estúpido transtorno compulsivo que tenía incluso cuando teníamos sexo (aunque tal vez eso ya era exagerado)..._

Pero...

Lo que decía sentir hacia el contradecía sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que en verdad sentía.

_Estúpido, estúpido Rivaille..._

Así que...¿Qué es un "Te odio" para ti, Eren?

…

"¡Eren! Debes darte prisa, las clases están por comenzar" - Armin desde hacía rato estaba sacudiéndo a su amigo que yacía bajo las sábanas, sin obtener resultado.

"¿Clases? ¿No es hoy domingo?" - El de ojos verde oliva se destapó un poco para balbucear aquello.

"¿Domingo? ¡Hoy es lunes!" - El rubio cada vez se estaba preocupando mas por Eren, él sabía que no podía dormir y que la noche anterior había estado dando vueltas en su cama con mucha desesperación, como tratando de encontrar la posición correcta en vano.

"¡Oh, demonios!" - Rápidamente se salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Armin se sobó las sienes con un rostro serio.

"_¿Que pasa contigo, Eren?" _

Ni cuenta se dió cuanto tiempo se quedó pensando en las actitudes que últimamente su amigo estaba teniendo, además de que la actitud que había tomado el día anterior cuando mencionaron al chico del lado de la universidad del colegio, estubo atento a la reacción de Eren, porque si no significara nada simplemente lo hubiera negado, mas golpeó a Jean, y eso le daba mucho que pensar.

"Armin, ¡Vamos! El profesor Pixis no nos dejará pasar si llegamos tarde de nuevo" - Y esta vez era Eren quien lo apresuraba.

"Ah...si, ya voy" - Tomó su mochila y se fué a alcanzar a un muy efusivo castaño.- "Esto es raro Eren, hace un momento podría jurar que tú..."

"¿Si?" - Eren giró un poco su vista al rubio.

"Em...nada, olvídalo, debe ser cosa mia"

"Mmm...de acuerdo" - La mente de Eren proceso esto rápido.- "_Seguramente ya sospecha algo, demonios"_

"¡Mira! Ahí está Mikasa"

La chica azabache estaba parada en el marco de la puerta para entrar al salón, nunca entraba por si sóla, siempre esperaba a Eren para entrar juntos, y si el castaño se tardaba, esta iba a buscarlo.

"Buenos días" - Saludó Armin con una sonrisa amigable.

"Buenos días" - Respondió la chica con su rostro serio.- "¿Eren?"

"Ah, si...Buenos días" - Mikasa tan sólo asintió un poco extrañada. Ella también estaba preocupada por su hermano, pero Eren siempre negaba que tuviera algo, incluso llegaba a molestarse.

…

"¡El en serio está loco!"

"No es para tanto, además es tu culpa por haberlo humillado en frente de toda la clase, ahora sufre las consecuencias, idiota" - Eren le regaño mientras molesto, limpiaba los recipientes del aula de química.

"Pff...él exageró"

"¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que le dijiste?" - Lo apuntó con la escoba.- "_ Profesor Pixis, con Cre C, si le crece" -_ Lo imitó con voz de tonto._- "_¿Que clase de tarado eres?" - Eren refunfuñaba al recordar esto, a él también lo habían castigado sólo porque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y era el único que había reído, lo peor de todo.

"Ah...infeliz, no tenías que recordarmelo de esa forma" - Se acercó al pizarrón y comenzó a borrar lo que estaba escrito en él.- "¡Oh, maldición!"

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Es que no apunté la tarea"

"¿Y?"

"¡Pues es para mañana!" - Se rascó la nuca y miró el pizarrón.

"Tú en verdad eres un idiota" - Murmuró el moreno cuando había comprendido.

"Debo pedírsela a Connie...ahora vuelvo"

"¿Que? ¿Y me dejarás aquí limpiando sólo por algo que tú mismo ocasionaste? ¡Estás idiota!"

"Por favor Eren, anda, es un favor...¡Te deberé una si haces esto por mi!" - Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Agh...De acuerdo, pero conste que me debes una, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Si! Gracias Eren" - Sin llegar a decir más salió corriendo del aula de química.

"Uno de estos días dejaré de ser tan buena persona, siempre se aprovechan de eso" - El murmuraba esto mientras comenzaba a barrer.

"Así que...aquí estabas" - Tragó saliva y se quedó estático en su lugar al reconocer esa voz.

"Ri...Rivaille" - Se giró y ahí lo vió, recargado casualmente en la puerta que justo ahora acababa de cerrar.

Rivaille comenzó a acercarse hasta acorralar al mas chico (de edad*) en el escritorio.

"Espera...aqui podrían vern..." - El pelinegro no lo dejó continuar, pues con su mano ya habiá apretado la entrepierna del castaño.

"Lo dudo mucho, deja de preocuparte por cosas tan estúpidas"

Comenzó a quitarse el cinturón y también se bajó la cremallera. Eren lo miraba atónito, esta vez había algo diferente.

"Arrodíllate"

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, el castaño tembló ante la idea.

"¿Como dices?"

"He dicho que te arrodilles, ahora"

Eren sintió su garganta secarse y un palpitar acelerado, mas se arrodilló, como se lo había dicho.

"Sácalo"

Su rostro enrojeció y su labio inferior tembló.

Apartando la ropa interior y bajando un poco mas los pantalones, Eren se sintióa morir cuando el enorme miembro del mayor salió disparado.

"_Aún está un poco flácido...¡Y demonios ya tiene este tamaño!"_

"Ahora supongo que ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer, ¿No es así?"

Le dedicó una mirada fría. A lo que Eren desvió la suya y con dificultad concentró su atención en lo que tenía frente a su cara.

Se acercó al miembro y dió una pequeña lamida, seguida de muchas más.

"Mmm...métetelo todo"

Eren obedeció y se lo metió todo a la boca, comenzando a bombearlo con sus manos. Cerró los ojos de pronto sintiendose también exitado.

Rivaille emitía gemidos roncos cada que Eren daba en el punto, a pesar de que nunca lo había echo ahora era bastante bueno en esto.

"Así..."

El azabache tomó a Eren por el cabello y comenzó a hacer que su cabeza se moviera de atrás hacia delante, haciendo que se lo tragara todo de una vez.

Así continuaron un rato, hasta que Rivaille no pudo más y se vino en la boca del chico, haciendo que se lo tragara todo.

"Eso es todo"

Se subió la cremallera y se marchó del lugar dejando a un Eren con los labios ligeramente escurridos de semen.

"Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto"

Si, y lo que mas le dolía era que el pelinegro se marchaba como si nada después de hacer aquello, y no es como si fueran novios o algo parecido, pero eso no evitaba que Eren se sintiera de esa forma.

"Es patético, ¿No? Enamorarse de esta forma..."

_Incluso cuando fue lo primero que habíamos acordado._

"_Está prohibido enamorarse, si alguno de los dos lo hace, esto se termina"_

_Entonces...¿Me quedaré con esto guardado? Tal vez por eso soy tan masoquista. Porque yo..._

_No quiero que esto se termine._

_Y yo...me he enamorado de Rivaille._

_**¡Hola hermosa lectoras! ;) La última vez me sentí muy felíz de recibir sus lindos reviews, eso no tiene precio *-***_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Si ven alguna falta de ortografía es que mi teclado está de gay y escribe cosas que no son XD**_

_*** = Esto me dió un poco de risa XD Loo siento Rivaille, pero siempre me burlaré de tu estatura XD**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Riko, quien es la que siempre me da ideas para mis lemons, incluso cuando ella ni se da cuenta XD Sabes que te amo Bitch 7u7**_

_**Y por último...¿Un review? ;3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holi XD Antes que nada lamento la TARDANZA pero no hay pretexto para ello. No se cuando actualizaré pronto, puesto que SNK ha terminado y ya no le encuentro sentido a mi vida XD ¡Pero vamos! Todos queremos segunda temporada, así que estemos atentos :p Además pensé "¿Que rayos? ¡Esto es AU!" Así que me inspiré de nuevo XD:P Sin mas que decir por ahora, quí les dejo el tercero.**_

* * *

El sufrido

Rivaille levantó una de sus cejas y sin vacilar lo metió de una estocada.

"¡Ahhh...! ¡Al menos podrías avisar!"

Se quejó el moreno cuando Rivaille le había ignorado y lo penetró de imprevisto.

Mientras tanto el otro, sin quitar su expresión una pequeña curvatura de asomó en sus labios y comenzó a moverse.

"¿Para qué hacerlo? Te gusta de todas formas."

Mencionó descaradamente haciendo ruborizar al castaño.

"¡Ese no es el punto! Es que yo..."

Tibuteó al hablar sintiendose demasiado pervertido por afirmar mentalmente lo que el azabache le había dicho.

"Ni siquiera sabes que decir, mejor quédate callado."

Y esa frase no era del todo cierta, pocas cosas harían callar a Eren en momentos como estos, y más si estaban en un lugar sólo y alejado de cualquier persona que podría interrumpirlos.

"Mgh...Rivaille..."

Gimió cuando el de pelo negro aceleraba las embestidas.

"¿Así te gusta?"

Se acercó a sus hombros y les dió pequeños y repetidos mordiscos perturbadores que hacían que Eren se mordiera los labios.

"Mmm...si...me...gusta...¡Ah!"

"Ahora...¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Eren abrió los ojos grandes y se mordió los labios mientras era embestido.

"_Demonios...este es un mal momento...y tal vez nunca encuentre una buena oportunidad _Ah...este no es momento para...¡Ah...! Hablar de eso..."

Rivaille le dedicó una mirada curiosa mientras comezaba a estocarlo con más rudeza.

"¿De verdad? Parecías muy ansioso hace un momento."

"No...no es nada importante...¡Ah! De verdad."

"Si tú lo dices...de todas maneras no me interesa."

Eso había dolido un poco, las cejas de Eren se elevaron hacia arriba y los ojos se le aguaron haciendolos ver cristalinos, como un cachorrito que acabaran de regañar.

"_No le importo del todo."_

Pensó con una sonrisa entristecida, de cualquier forma no tenía porqué importarle a Rivaille, ellos sólo tenían sexo sin compromiso.

"Ah...Rivaille...más rápido."

Pidió en un momento de locura, el otro sonrió complacido y comenzó a acelerarlo, haciendo que el de ojos verdes viera todo en blanco, literalmente.

"¡Ah!"

Eren gritó con más fuerza cuando Rivaille jaló repentinamente una de sus tetillas.

"No seas tan escandaloso, te oirán."

"_¿Y de quien demonios es la culpa_? No hay nadie...¡Ah! A estas horas..."

El pelinegro ya no dijo nada, siguió con su labor, dejándo escapar quejidos roncos, cosa que a Eren le encantaba.

"Mmm...ya casi..."

Avisó el castaño cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

"¿Dentro o fuera?"

"Am...Ah...Dentro..."

Casi se mordía la lengua al decir tal cosa, había sido en verdad vergonzoso.

"Mmm...eres un mocoso pervertido."

Y como se encontraba de cuatro, Eren no pudo visualizar la diminuta sonrisa que se le escapó al mayor.

Sintió el líquido espeso dentro de él, bajando por sus muslos, Rivaille lo había hecho, se había corrido dentro de él, y era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

"_Y extrañamente la sensación no me desagrada_"

…

"¿Entonces te quedarás toda la clase ahí sentado sin hacer nada, mientras nosotros estamos siendo prácticamente torturados?"

Jean estaba siendo demasiado directo en estos momentos, y su argumento no era del todo exagerado. Era la cuarta hora y parecía que el sol los quemaría en cualquier momento, y peor aún, el club de basquetbol había solicitado el gimnasio para practicar, así que ellos tenían la clase deportes al aire libre.

"No puedo hacer deporte."

Murmuró el castaño frustrado, el tampoco estaba del todo contento con ello.

"¡kirschtein, a la cancha, ahora!"

Jean suspiró y antes de irse le echó una mirada de recelo a Eren.

"Como te envidio."

Se fué refunfuñando a donde se hallaban todos sus compañeros.

Eren se mantuvo en la banca viendo como sus amigos corrían alrededor de la cancha sin poder siquiera detenerse. Esa mañana había ido con la enfermera, para que le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza, mas ella terminó dándose cuenta de un notorio detalle.

"¿Porqué caminas como si tuvieras algo atorado en el trasero?"

El adolescente se paró en seco antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

"Es que...me caí."

La chica rubia enarcó una ceja e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

"¿De trasero?"

"Este...si..."

"Esa ni tú te la crees, ven acércate"

Eren se mordió el labio y se dió la vuelta para sentarse en la camilla. Riko se quedó de frente a él por un momento.

"¿Eres gay?"

El castaño la miró con incredulidad.

"¿Que dices? ¿Acaso es apropiado que me preguntes eso?"

Desvió la mirada.

"Jaeger, al menos mírame a los ojos."

Eren la vió con resignación y Riko le sostuvo la mirada.

"Dentro de un rato te toca la clase de deportes, ¿Qué crees que le dirás como excusa al profesor?"

Tragó saliva y frunció las cejas, demonios, no había pensado en ello.

"Tan sólo le diré lo mismo que a tí."

Ella suspiró.

"Él no se lo creerá siquiera un poco, tenlo por seguro."

El chico se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder o que hacer. La rubia sacó una hoja y comenzó a escribir en ella.

"Veamos...te caíste de las escaleras...de trasero" - Lo miró con una pizca de picardía.- "Así que la enfermera dice que no puedes hacer deporte por...una semana."

Ella le entregó la hoja al chico, que la miraba sorprendido.

"Yo...yo no se que decir...Gracias."

Murmuró con la mirada hacia abajo y una leve sonrisa.

"Sólo ten más cuidado, ¿Si? Al parecer aquel chico fué demasiado rudo contigo."

El rostro del moreno enrojeció en demasía.

"¡Por favor, no diga cosas tan vergonzosas!"

Le había entregado el justificante a su profesor, que lo aceptó de mala gana. Ahora esperaba a que terminara la clase, que aún faltaba mucho más de la mitad, así que decidió dar un recorrido por la escuela.

"¿Está bien caminar así? ¡Que vergüenza!"

Desechó su idea y prefirió sentarse en uno de los jardines del internado.

"Él fué demasiado duro."

Murmuró para si, tocando con cautela su propio trasero. Miró al cielo y se recostó en el pasto.

La noche anterior a Rivaille le había dado por hacerlo demasiado salvaje, el castaño nunca había tenido problemas tan notorios al caminar, salvo cuando le había despojado su virginidad.

Esa vez como había dolido...

"¡Maldición, no debo recordar esas cosas ahora!"

Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza y comenzó a murmurar cosas poco entendibles.

_¿Sería correcto decirle? ¿Me dejará? ¿Me odiará? ¿Me ignorará? Tal vez sean todas juntas, quería decirle que me había enamorado de él, pero eso terminaría con nuestra relación._

_Y yo no quería que esto se terminara._

_Podría sentirme la persona más masoquista, la más miserable...Pero yo lo amaba. Aunque si esa persona no me amaba, ¿Por qué tendría que seguir con él? ¡Oh, Rivaille me haces tanto daño! Trato de no pensar demasiado en ti, y de alguna forma siempre terminas siendo parte de mi mente, cuando seguramente tu ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi, porque yo sólo soy una distracción para ti._

_Jodida vida._

"¡Ey, Eren!"

Eren dejó de mirar a la nada y contempló a su hermana que lo miraba desde arriba.

"¡Mikasa! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu club de voleibol?"

Ella se le quedó mirando severamente, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano.

"La clase acaba de terminar, y la tuya también, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El de pelo castaño medio cerró los ojos y se acomodó sentándose en el pasto.

"Me salí de clase."

Mintió. Si le decía lo de las escaleras Mikasa terminaría por hacerle una serie de preguntas respecto a eso, y tal vez hasta podría llegar a sospechar algo.

"Te podrían reprender por eso, Eren."

La chica asiática comenzó a decirle ese tipo de cosas y Eren sólo asentía con poco interés.

"Estás en tu mundo otra vez, ¿Que pasa contigo?"

"No...no es nada, por favor ya no preguntes."

…

Rivaille en verdad era popular.

"¿Por qué siempre se ponen babosas cuando lo ven?"

Ahí estaba Jean quejándose de nuevo por las atenciones de muchas de las chicas al azabache.

"Ni que fuera la gran cosa, ¿Qué es un dios o algo así?"

"_¿Un dios en la cama cuenta?_"

Pensó Eren después de escuchar lo que dijo Connie.

"¡Hombre! ¿Por qué te pones tan colorado? ¿Acaso a tí también te ha cautivado?"

"No digas cosas tan ridículas, Cara de caballo."

Respondió Eren entrecerrando los ojos con aburrimiento. Jean se miró ofendido.

"Uno que quiere divertirse un rato y tú nada más de amargado."

Murmuró recostándose a lo largo de la jardinera.

"Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación de Marco? ¡A jugar videojuegos!"

Propuso un muy animado Connie. Armin asintió con una sonrisa amigable.

"Sería buena idea, ya no está tan enfermo como ayer."

Comentó Jean reincorporándose.

"De acuerdo."

Dijo Eren, quería desestresarse un rato.

Marco los recibió un poco sorprendido, ya que todos se adentraron y acomodaron como si estuvieran en su casa, hasta ellos mismos acomodaron la consola para ponerse a jugar.

"¿Por qué hay sólo un control?"

Preguntó Jean levantando el único control que había.

"¿No lo recuerdas? La última vez que jugamos Connie lo arrojó por la ventana y nunca lo pudimos recuperar"

Comentó Eren mirando al de cabeza rapada mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

"¡Fué un accidente!"

"Ya...como sea."

Los chicos pasaron una tarde bastante agradable llena de risas y acciones estúpidas que hicieron que Eren sonriera un poco más de lo poco que lo hacía ultimamente.

"Por cierto...ya escucharon lo del enano de la universidad?"

Dijo Connie mientras apretaba los botones del control y se mantenía atento a la pantalla.

"¡Oh, eso!"

Respondió Jean.

"¿Que tiene una prometida que vendrá a la escuela o algo así?"

"Si, eso. Escuché que ella es muy bonita. Maldito suertudo."

"¿Prometida? Vaya, era de esperarse, su padre es un hombre muy importante como para que no quiera casar a su hijo con alguna hija de otra persona importante, ¿No?"

"Eso supongo."

"Ah...creo que se me olvidó hacer la tarea de Pixis, creo que debería irme."

"¡Viejo! Debiste decirlo antes, ese hombre da miedo cuando se enoja, mejor apresúrate."

"Em...si, ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!"

Se despidió saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

_Y sin siquiera saberlo, me volviste a romper el corazón._

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¡Que tal estuvo? Eren no quiere terminar con su relación por que tal vez le gusta andar de sufrida XD (Si, sufrida e.e) Y pues honestamente me gusta hacerlos sufrir tantito, así que no se sorprendan XD **_

_**Intentaré actualizar pronto, si?**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Este es algo cortito e.e Pero es que no quiero que las cosas vayan tan rápido xD (Si claro, si y**_

_**a hasta se lo cogió LOL) Pero bueno, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_El amo desinteresado_

…

"¿Seguro que estás bien? ¡Mikasa parece preocupada! No quieras engañarme."

Eren enchuecó los labios a un lado, lo que se azemejaba a una mueca.

"Ella exagera, también Armin. Sólo me siento un poco presionado, nadamás."

Se escuchó un silencio y luego un suspiro tal vez de resignación. Bien, su madre había dejado de insistir.

"De acuerdo. Pero ni creas que dejaré este asunto de lado, niño insolente. Por cierto, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez como lo que tú y tus amigos hicieron el otro día."

El castaño presionó sus labios con fuerza y dió un parpadeo lento.

"Eso ya pasó, mamá. Creí que ya lo habíamos discutido lo suficiente, ¡Ya recibí mi castigo! Además ni viene al caso."

Soltó lo último con un bufido.

"Si, pero eso no amerita que lo vayas a hacer de nuevo, no quiero que vuelvan a suspenderte, Eren."

De pronto su madre se oyó preocupada. Eren ladeó su vista y presionó el celular a su oreja.

"Descuida, no volverá a ocurrir."

"Eso espero", mencionó seria. "Lamento que no puedas visitarnos éste fin de semana, pero tu padre y yo debemos ir de viaje..."

"Lo sé, no es necesario dar explicaciones. Es el trabajo de papá después de todo."

"Oh Eren...cuanto lo siento..."

"¡Tampoco es para tanto! De cualquier forma tendré que esperar un mes para verlos, deja de preocuparte, yo estoy bien."

Dijo el chico tratando de no sonar demasiado desinteresado como para poner triste a su madre.

"Está bien. Llámame si surje alguna emergencia o si necesitas algo. Te quiero, hijo."

"Yo también, mamá."

Murmuró con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

"Ahora que le dijiste a tu mami que la quieres y todo eso, ¿Te apresurarás ya? ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

Eren rodó los ojos y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

"Como si eso te importara del todo."

Respondió el castaño tomando su mochila y dirijiendose a Jean.

"¡Por supuesto que me importa! Por alguna extraña razón casi siempre llegamos tarde y por eso tenemos muchos retardos, ¡Así que apresúrate!"

"Sólo quieres llegar temprano por que a esta hora las porristas están practicando."

Jean sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Hmn!"

Eren se rió.

Ambos llegaron a la cancha donde ya se encontraban sus otros compañeros.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Ah... es que recibí una llamada de mi madre."

"Y como buen amigo suyo que soy, me quedé a esperarlo."

Eren giró los ojos. La relación de ellos siempre había sido agria y muy sarcástica, pero a la vez irónicamente honesta. Por lo que siempre se la pasaban peleando, mas aún así seguían juntos. Y ambos se consideraban muy buenos amigos uno del otro, aunque tal vez jamás lo admitirían frente a alguien.

"¿Entonces no irás a tu casa este fin de semana?"

Preguntó Marco sintiendo un poco de lástima por su amigo.

"Ni este, ni el otro, ni los otros dos."

Murmuró Eren en un suspiro agachándose para amarrarse la agujeta de su tennis.

"¡Te morirás de aburrimiento aquí en la escuela! Casi no habrá nadie con quien puedas estar..."

Todos miraron a Connie con una ceja alzada.

"¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que debemos animarlo!"

Jean golpeó con reproche en la espalda al de cabeza rapada.

"Ouch...lo siento."

"Descuiden...estoy bien."

Murmuró Eren reincorporandose y con una ligera curvatura en los labios.

"Dejen de estar de chismosas, señoritas. Y sigan a sus compañeros de una buena vez."

El grupo de chicos levemente fruncieron el ceño al ser llamados de esa forma, pero ese maestro siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas. Echaron un vistazo a todos los de la clase, quienes ahora estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

"¡Que tortura!"

"Da gracias que está nublado...al menos."

Le dijo Marco a Connie y después (de mala gana) se pusieron a seguir a sus compañeros. Dieron vueltas una y otra y otra vez, sin poder parar.

"¡Dos vueltas más!"

Advirtió el profesor en respuesta al ver como algunos se quedaban parados o comenzaban a caminar.

"¿Por qué no me mata de una vez?"

Se quejó Jean tratando de mantener el paso de Reiner, que se encontraba corriendo en frente de él.

"No hables, te cansarás más rápido."

"Pff..."

Resopló fastidiado.

"Por cierto...¿Que hacen los de tu grupo en nuestra clase?"

Volvió a hablar Jean.

"Juntaron nuestras clases, los de los clubes están ocupando el gimnasio y las otras canchas."

Esta vez fué Berthold quien se unió a la conversación.

…

"Deberíamos ir a darnos un baño a las duchas, siento que sudé como puerco."

"¿Tú? ¡Siempre!"

Dijo Jean con una sonrisa.

"Y no lo dudes."

Mencionó Reiner en broma siguiéndolo el juego.

"¿Qué? ¡Creí que ya había pasado el momento de hacerle bullying a Connie!"

El rapado dijo en tercera persona.

"Nunca pasará, hacerte bullying me pone de buen humor."

Todos rieron con familiaridad, incluyendo a Eren. Estar con sus amigos era definitivamente lo mejor.

**...FB...**

"¡Ahí! ¡Lo tienes, lo tienes! ¡Demonios Connie!"

"¡Si sigues gritando harás que me desconcentre aún más!"

Jean le estaba presionando mientras Connie apretaba los botones con mucha prisa.

"Vamos chicos...no tienen que ponerse así."

Trató de calmarlos el chico rubio sintiendose nervioso al sentir las miradas de reproche de los dos chicos que se hallaban jugando.

"¡Ahí! ¡Lo tienes Jean!"

Esta vez fué Marco el que gritó. Ambos chicos mantuvieron su mirada en la pantalla de la televisión.

"Se lo toman muy enserio."

Comentó Eren, a lo que Bertholdt alcanzó a oir.

"Pero es bastante divertido, verlos competir."

"Cierto."

Respondió con una sonrisa viendo como sus amigos se echaban miradas de rivalidad mientras se entretenían con aquel juego de peleas.

"¡Maldición!"

En un momento se percataron de que tal vez Jean había ganado. Pues este reía como maniático mientras Connie estaba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

"¡No es justo! ¡Exijo la revancha!"

"¡Admite que perdiste!"

Ahora se encontraban discutiendo por ello. Connie extendió los brazos mientras aún tenía el control en una mano, cosa que de alguna forma salió volando por la ventana.

"¡Idiota! ¡Soltaste demasiado los brazos!"

"¡Nadie avienta un control de esa forma!"

"¿Qué clase de situación ridícula es esta?"

Mencionó Eren con los ojos a medio cerrar y se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto.

"¿A donde vas, Eren?"

"¿A donde más? ¿Es que no lo quieren recuperar?"

"¡Oh, cierto! Vamos antes de que alguien lo tome."

"¿Y para que lo querrían? ¡Sólo es un control!"

Dijo Armin con un semblante de confusión.

"Yo lo haría."

"La gente es malvada, Armin."

Le dijo Jean señalándolo, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Debió haber caído por aquí."

Buscaron en la jardinera sin obtener resultado.

"¿Donde más pudo haber caído?"

"Se los dije, alguien seguramente lo tomó."

"Pero que desgraciados."

Se quejó Reiner pasándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

"No digan esas cosas, debe estar en algún lado."

Dijo Connie haciendo el vano intento de encontrarlo, ya que si no lo hacía, tendría que pagarselo a Marco. ¡Y él no quería gastarse su dinero!

"¿Dónde más pudo haber caído? ¡Algún idiota se lo llevó!"

Los chicos buscaban por todos lados pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¿Escuchaste? ¡Me han llamado idiota!"

Se escuchó una voz de mujer con un tono falsamente infantil.

"¿Eh? ¿Tú lo tomaste?"

"Tuve que hacerlo."

Respondió con una sonrisa divertida y se veía que intentaba reprimir alguna carcajada que luchaba por salir.

"¿Que se supone que eso significa?"

"Significa que se quedarán sin su estúpido control, mocosos."

Todos temblaron ante la repentina entrada del chico azabache quien los miraba de forma amenazadora.

"¿Y por que? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!"

Exclamó Eren con un ligero enojo que empezaba a acrecentarse al recibir la mirada de igual forma.

"Es que el control le cayó justo el la cabe..."

La chica castaña recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, haciéndola caer.

"No tienes que dar explicaciones."

"¡Ouch! ¡Eres demasiado cruel, Rivaille!"

Gritó ella poniéndose de pie de inmediato, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Que? ¡Esa no es razón para...!"

Armin lo tapó de la boca y lo jaló consigo.

"¡Eren! ¿Es que no habías dicho que ya no le darías mas pelea?"

"No dije que dejaría de hacerlo."

Exclamó él chico mirándolo de reojo.

"No debes meterte con él, Eren. Es muy peligroso."

Le advirtió Bertholdt con una mirada seria.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar esto por ahora. Lamentamos haberles causdado problemas."

Dijo Marco no mirando al chico azabache a los ojos.

"Exageras, Rivaille."

"Cállate."

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Intentaré convencerlo, chicos. Pero no les prometo nada, ¿Si?"

"Descuíde, Hanji."

Habló Armin haciendo un ademán de mano para despedirla. La castaña se lo devolvió con una sonrisa amigable y fue tras el chico más bajo.

"¡Espera, Rivaille!"

"¿Le hablas a ella?"

Connie le preguntó.

"Casi siempre me la encuentro en la biblioteca. Es muy agradable a decir verdad."

Respondió el de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué alguien así estará con alguien como el?"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito enano! Desde que lo ví por primera vez supe que no me caería bien."

Bufó Jean haciendo gestos de desagrado.

**...FFB...**

_¿Que si ese fue un encuentro demasiado estúpido? ¡Definitivamente! Nosotros lo habíamos conocido desde antes, en una situación nada agradable. Y después de eso, ni a mis amigos ni a mi (sobretodo) nos caía bien. Desgraciadamente no lo encontrabamos todo el tiempo, era como una especie de mala suerte que teníamos. Sin embargo una serie de eventos mas tarde hicieron que terminara siendo amante de él. ¡Que bella ironía!_

_Yo lo conocía de vista antes de que pasara aquello, por supuesto que lo conocía, el era como uno de los temas más hablados en el internado, sobretodo de las chicas. Yo lo admiraba. Era como mi modelo a seguir. Tan refinado y sobresaliente en todo lo que hacía, sin duda era sorprendente. Pero al conocer esa personalidad suya, casi todo mi respeto se fué al carajo, y lo único que puede sentir fué aborrecimiento. Aunque muy en el fondo me seguía causando admiración._

_¡Demonios! _

_Ahora no sabía que hacer, en realidad. Mi mente estaba como saturada de tanto pensar, era una sensación muy irritante. La cabeza me dolía._

_¿En que momento Rivaille se convirtió en todo lo que pienso?_

_Decían que estar enamorado era como sentir que todo iba a la perfección, sentirte la persona más felíz del mundo, sentir las dichosas mariposas en el estomago, sonreír como estúpido cada que vez a esa persona, que te haga sentir increiblemente bien, que te sientas protegido al estar cerca de ella, que sea tu todo..._

_Pero yo sentía que todo en mi estaba descontrolado, me sentía bastante miserable, tenía contínuos nudos en la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar cada que lo veía, y siempre ocupaba mi mente con malos recuerdos en los que sabía, sólo era usado.Y luego desechado, porque yo sólo era un juguete para él. Y estaba consiente de ello._

_Pero lo que me sorprendió._

_El tiene una prometida. Tal vez desde hace ya mucho rato. Lo que yo me pregunto es... ¿La querrá? ¿La amará? ¿La besará? ¿Lo habrá hecho con ella? La última idea hizo que sintiera un hueco en el estómago. Pero la que más me dolía era el hecho de pensar que tal vez él esté enamorado de ella. _

_Lo que pensaba sólo lo guardaba para mi, para nadie más. Creaba mis propias conclusiones y me dejaba sufrir sólo, no sabiendo si tenía razón en todo lo que pensaba. Y mi idea de lo que yo soy de él tampoco era la más bonita que se me pudo haber ocurrido, yo mismo me bajaba la autoestima con eso..._

_Soy la perra de Rivaille..._

_Sonaba duro pero era la verdad, ¿Para qué mentir? Si yo me sentía de esa forma._

_Yo y mis bajas esperanzas._

…

"No puedo."

"¿Que?"

"Es que yo...sólo no quiero."

Esperaba que le dijera algo demostrando algún rastro de molestia, que le reclamara por negarse a hacer lo que siempre hacían. Pero...él tan sólo se le quedó mirando con unos ojos monótonos. Ni una ceja enarcada, ni un fruncimiento de ceño, ni una mueca...

Sólo una mirada con completa indiferencia.

"Como quieras."

Se paró de la cama y se subió los pantalones. Comenzó a vestirse.

"..."

Eren se mordió el labio con las cejas elevadas y sus ojos una vez más se pusieron acuosos. Rivaille no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

Ni una maldita mirada.

¿Y por que tendría que darle una mirada? No habría razón para ello.

Pero dolía...dolía mucho.

"Rivaille...¿Por que no me miras?"

Lágrimas descendían una y otra vez. Pareciera que no terminarían. Eren también se vistió, aunque unicamente se había quitado los pantalones. Salió del cuarto tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, aún era temprano y había unos pocos de estudiantes.

"¡Ah! ¡Eren!"

Una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

"Christa."

El sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña rubia.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca? Necesito ayuda..."

Señaló apenada el montón de libros que se hallaban en el suelo.

"Ah...claro, pero...¿La biblioteca no está cerrada a estas horas?"

"Tengo la llave."

La chico mostró dicho objeto.

"Ya veo."

El castaño sonrió y se agachó para tomar los libros. La chica abrió la biblioteca, causando un eco, ya que esta era enorme y no había nadie.

"Sólo déjalos en la mesa, por favor."

Pidió amablemente. El adolescente asintió y los dejó en la mesa más cercana.

"Bueno, debo irme."

El hizo el ademán de despedirse y se dió la vuelta, pero una mano lo retuvo del brazo.

"Espera, Eren."

El muchacho se giró con una interrogante y miró a la chica más bajita.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Ah...es que yo..."

Ella jugaba con sus dedos, estaba muy nerviosa. Eren no quería que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"Dime..."

"Am...verás..."

"¿Si?"

"Yo..."

"Oye...eres una muy buena amiga pero...yo sólo te quiero como tal."

La rubia elevó la vista con una ceja enarcada.

"¿Creíste que me declararía?"

"¿Que? ¿No era eso?"

Rió apenado y se rascó detrás de la nuca.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Respondió ella con las mejillas infladas.

"Oh..."

"Esto es serio, Eren."

"Ya dime, ¿Qué es?"

Sin miramientos la chica lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

"Te ví...o mejor dicho...los vi."

Eren tragó saliva.

"¿A quienes viste?"

"Tú sabes de lo que hablo, Eren. Hablo de ti y Rivaille, el de grados superiores."

Su garganta se secó, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su rostro se puso rojo.

"¿Que fue lo que viste?"

Pregunto con dificultad, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. La chica se puso colorada y ladeó la vista. Eren entendió, pobre Christa.

"Lo suficiente para saber que pasa entre ustedes dos."

Eren se mordió los labios y suspiró.

"Esa es la razón por la que haz estado comportandote tan extraño, ¿No es así?"

"Si..."

"¿Y alguien mas lo sabe?"

"Nadie a parte de ti, ahora."

"Descuída, no se lo diré a alguien, al menos que tu lo quieras."

"¡No, no, no! Por favor no se lo digas a nadie."

Exclamó con alarmamiento. Christa se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentó en una mesa y palpó a su lado indicandole al chico que también se sentara.

"¿Que...?"

El un poco inseguro se sentó a su lado.

"Entonces...cuéntame todo."

Eren pestañeó varias veces sin entender el comportamiento de la de ojos azules.

"Si te lo guardas todo para ti, te deprimirás aún más, lo entiendes, ¿No? Soy una chica, entiendo todo eso."

"¡Pero yo no soy una!"

Reprochó con las mejillas rojas. Christa echó una risita con una mano cubriendo su boca.

"Lo sé, pero te comportas como tal. No me pongas esa cara, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, Eren. Me preocupas de verdad."

"Christa, yo..."

"Sólo cuéntamelo, Eren."

…

_Petra Ral..._

_Mírate...sonriendo con ese rostro inocente tuyo. Hablando y tonteando con tus amigos sin ninguna preocupación en la mente. ¿Sabrás lo que en realidad pasa?_

_Te sonrojas lindamente cuando uno de los que están contigo hacen mención de aquel muchacho popular por el que muchas babean, por lo que tú no eres la excepción. Más tú estás en una situación en la que la mayoría de tus compañeras quisieran estar, te envidian, te aborrecen._

_Y muy hermosa. Eres tan dulce...tan delicada y femenina, con un gran puesto social que pronto heredaría de su padre. Sin duda la esposa ideal. _

_Quiero odiarte, pero no puedo...¿Es por que tú no tienes la culpa de nada? Sin saber nada de lo que está pasando a tus espaldas._

_¿Por qué le haces esto, Rivaille?_

_¿Sabes que ella está enamorada de ti? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que ella te admira tanto, que siempre te defiende a toda costa cuando hablan mal de ti? ¿Sabes que ella está tan avergonzada como ilusionada en estos momentos que sus amigos le hacen burla de su relación contigo?_

_Apreté mi vaso de agua inconscientemente, de pronto sintiendo lástima por esa chica. Rivaille la estaba engañando...conmigo. Aunque todos supieran que era compromiso arreglado, ellos algún día se casarían y formarían una familia. Y a pesar de que ahora tan sólo estén comprometidos, eso le rompería el corazón a ella. Yo no quería verla sufrir, ella era una persona demasiado gentil para sufrir de amor._

_Mis miembros corporales se tensaron cuando el tan hablado y causante de mis chocantes sufrimientos se apareció llamando a su prometida. Incluso ella pareció sorprenderse, y un tenue sonrosamiento se asentuó en sus mejillas._

_Si, ella era muy linda._

_Los dos se marcharon dejando muchos interrogantes entre los chismosos que andaban cerca y lo habían prescenciado._

_Al parecer yo iba incluído._

_Los miré desde lejos caminado uno del lado del otro. El chico con esa actitud tranquila y despreocupada, mientras la chica esquivaba la mirada mientras jugaba con su cabello con nerviosismo. La pareja perfecta, ellos contrastaban muy bien._

_Y aquí estoy elogiando lo bien que se ven juntos Petra Ral y...el chico del que estoy enamorado. Mi mundo de nuevo se fué por los suelos, ya ni siquiera tenía hambre. _

"_Debes alejarte de él, Eren."_

_Eso me había dicho Christa el otro día. ¡Ja! Como si no lo hubiera pensado ya. Supongo que mi gusto por el masoquismo no es muy sano que digamos, y no es que me agrade, tan sólo quiero tener eso de Rivaille, al menos eso. Que no me ame, que no le importe. Pero él al menos me desea de forma carnal. ¿Cómo puedo estar conforme con eso?_

"_Hay muchos tipos de amor, Eren. Y muchas veces nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas y tomar decisiones que normalmente no van con nosotros."_

_Oh Christa...en verdad que tus palabras me afectaron en demasía, ella no actuó de forma agresiva cuando le dije sobre mi insistencia de no terminar con Rivaille. Al contrario, ella se mostró bastante comprensiva._

_Pensandolo bien, aún si él sintiera algo por mi, nuestra relación no podría ser. El es una imagen pública, no podría ser bien recibido que se descubriese que es gay. Entonces nada sucedería, ¿De que servía tener su cuerpo cuando su corazón me rachazaba?_

_Y..._

_Yo quería llorar._

_Como un marica con mucha mala suerte._

* * *

_**¡Holi Ravioli! XD (Perdonen el lenguaje fresa xD) Bien, tal vez me he tardado algún tiempesito e.e Yo lo sé yo lo sé, pero he estado muy atareada y ni tiempo me da de escribir -.- y como yo se que ustedes son un pan de dios xD No me reclamarán, o si? XD**_

_**Ahora mi vida tiene sentido de nuevo con Kuroko no basuke akhfujdfhjhg 3 Tanto yaoi ahí jijijiji xD Bien, no tengo mucho que decir :I**_

_**Comenten Por favor xD Yo sé que a algunas les da flojera (Yo era de esas XD) Pero tomen en cuenta que los comentarios elevan el animo mis hermanos xD**_

_**Como sea...Intenteré actualizar pronto mis bitches xD**_

_**¡Hasta luego! :3**_


End file.
